Undefined Emotions
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: Marriage to a mysterious yet dangerous man couldn't be that hard...could it? She shouldn't feel this way, yet he hides his emotions. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is yet another one of the fanfics I have written down at home. I am planning on updating this one every week or so, depending on when I get the fic done. The second chapter is half way done. Well, I dont own DBZ so don't sue. i make 300 dollars every 2 weeks,I cant afford a lawyer.**_

_**Chapter one:**_

* * *

Bulma stared blankly out the window. She was just married to a man she had never met before. She never really liked the idea, but she knew she had to, for the sake of the people.

"I wonder what he is like." Bulma mused. She knew that the Saiyan race was full of warriors and the females are scarce. Hence her own marriage. She had wed without him actually there, which is some sort of ceremonial sequence the saiyans had. Plus, even if he could be there, he was on a mission to some sort of planet.

Bulma sighed heavily, getting up to her feet from the ledge of the window that overlooked the saiyan country side, and headed over to the seemingly large bed.

"I wonder…. When he is supposed to come back…" she wondered out loud, crawling beneath the sheets. Closing her eyes she could just imagine what he would be like. Big, strong… rough. But she could not picture if he would be gentle. The Saiyans she met, other than Kakarrot, were rude and smelly and completely hostile to everything. She finally gave up and let sleep overcome her.

A few nights and days passes, and no word came from the prince. At least if there was word, she didn't receive anything. Bulma somewhat enjoyed her new life. Sure she was married to a man who is away doing Kami knows what, and no body bothers her due to the fear of what would happen if the prince found out.

A knock came to her door however, and that made Bulma grin. She got up in a hurry after finishing her makeup and opened the door. Completely dressed up in her riding outfit as she ran off to the stables.

"Sorry I was late Kakarrot."

A friendly grin greeted her. "It is alright. Where shall we go today? The woods? I don't think you took your tour of that yet." Kakarrot asked, as he finished hitching the saddles onto the horses.

"Sure. Y'know, your planet is really lovely." Bulma said, smiling happily to her new best friend.

"You said that Yesterday."

"Oh."

Well, everything is ready, shall we go, highness."

"Oh for Pete's sake! Call me Bulma."

"Who's Pete?"

Blinking, Bulma laughed. "It is just a saying." She grasped the top of the saddled and swung her leg over, getting onto the horse with Kakarrots help. She managed to suppress her blushing as she felt his large hand on the back of her thigh and quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. 'He's so sweet…'

"Hey Kakarrot..?"

After getting onto his own horse, he looked up at her. "Yes, Princ- Bulma?"

"What … is the prince like?"

Kakarrot took a few moments to think at the question the shrugged his shoulder lightly, grabbing the reigns.

"Well, he hates weaklings and he is always mat or irritated at something. Must be the stress of one day ruling a planet. He.. isn't gentle with anyone, mostly because he is a ruthless killer. To be blunt, you are going to have your hands full with him."

Nodding, Bulma sighed inwardly. "So in short, he's an asshole?"

Kakarrot coughed at the sudden outburst agenst the prince. "Well , it isn't really my pla-"

"Say it."

"He is."

Without another word on the topic, Bulma kicked her horse into a gallop and took off, heading into the forest with Kakarrot behind her.

'Wish me luck, Kami.'

It was almost nightfall when they arrived back at the palace. Bulma thanked Kakarrot once more for taking her out away from the stuffy air that always seemed t be around royals. She headed off into the food chamber and got herself something to eat from the fridge, not wanting to wake the cooks. After finishing her dinner, she placed the plates in the sink.

"riding around that huge forest took a lot more out of me than I had imagined." She muttered to herself, heading to back to her room. But halfway there she heard voices coming from the throne room. She halfway wanted to turn around and see what was going on, but she knew better than to interrupt a saiyan argument. It sometimes get violent, and with the crashing of a few vases, she knew it would be better just to go to bed.

Bulma silently returned her husband's room - her room and shut the door. Undressing, she let out her sigh of relief when the noise of the argument disappeared, once more leaving the palace silent. She pulled on her night pants and a shirt, then slipped into bed.

A few hours later, the bedroom door opened and shut, footsteps walked over to the side of the bed, mysterious hands grabbing the edge of the sheets. With the slight feel of movement, Bulma sighed and turned over. With a smirk, they guy flung the blankets off the bed, leaving the woman uncovered.

Bulma opened her eyes to wonder why it got so cold and saw the figure, she screamed and leapt up "Hey!"

"Well, wee. So glad you waited up for me."

Bulma blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stares speechlessly at the man before her. She continued to stare as her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you gawking at? Surly you have seen a man before." Chuckling, the man turned on his heels and went off into the bathroom. The sound of shower water hitting the tile emitted a few moments later.

Bulma found her voice and quietly got up and looked outside to see if her guards were around. Just her luck they were no where to be seen. How did this stranger get in unless…

"Oh dear.."

"Oh dear what, Onna?"

Bulma turned to the man, "what have you done with my guards!" she screamed at him.

"If you are talking bout the useless saiyan Radditz, I told him to get lost."

She turned to him. "And how do I know you haven't killed them and that your are now planning to kill me!"

Suddenly Bulma felt herself being pushed agenst the wall, a hand groping at her breast as a dark voice whispered into her ear. "Why would I kill my Wife? And I might have to kill you if you don't learn your place."

"…Bastard." Bulma got control of herself and raised her hand to slap him. But before she could make the strike, however, his hand easily caught her wrist.

"How lovely your spirit is, Onna, but I am afraid that it wont do you any good." Vegeta growled. "But you have courage." He roughly pulled himself away from her, looking into her now angry, and frightened eyes. "Get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bulma moved away from the wall and blushed, realizing that the whole time that Vegeta had her pressed to the wall, he was naked. Completely naked. Silently, she went back to the bed and sat on it, watching the angry saiyan prince put on some fresh clothes. "A..Are you not going to rest?" She finally asked.

He ignored her, and turned his back towards her, leaving the room. At last, Bulma let out the whimper she was holding in. what has she gotten herself into?

He had come back from purging a planet near Frieza's territory. He was tired, but that kind of weakness was unacceptable. Only when he had informed his father that the mission had been completed successfully and without any major difficulties, he was informed that he had a mate. He knew that it would been any day that his father would pick someone out for him, but now? So soon?

It took him four long and miserable days to get back to Vegeta-sei, and with each passing day he got more and more furious by his father's meddling. Not just gotten him a mate without his consent, mind you, but an alien mate. When he got to his planet he immediately stormed into his father's throne room.

"How dare you! Especially since I was away!"

"Son, you obviously wasn't going to choose, so we did for you. Your mate is almost like a saiyan. Her temper matches yours, and her coloring… her coloring is very unique indeed."

"I don't give a damn about her fucking coloring! I don't want a mate!"

"Too bad." Vegeta-sei's king huffed. "What's done is done. The ceremony is now complete, you two are together now. Until she has your brat. Then you can do whatever with her."

"Hmph."

And without anymore speaking, Vegeta turned around and stormed to the training room to clear his mind.

When he finished in there he sighed and growled. "Damn him.."

But to his horror, when he stepped into his room, he found the sleeping Onna in his bed. HIS BED! Walking to the side of the bed that she was occupying, he grabbed the edges of the sheets and flung them away. He hoped to scare her awake, and by the look on her face when she bolted up, he had.

She jumped up and he smirked when he caught a glimpse of the top of her breasts. "Well, well. So glad you decided to wait up." He found himself saying. She only stared at him and he heard himself snap at her for her silence.

Turning his back to her, Vegeta went to take his shower. Sure, she was attractive and her coloring was indeed unique, but he had no desire to settle down. Let alone have a brat.

When he stepped out of the shower and dried off, he caught her glancing outside. "They're not here, if that who you are looking for. I told them to get lost. Your guards, I mean."

"How do I know you didn't kill them! How do I know you wont kill me!" Her voice shot out. The screeching really made his ears burn and he winced a little. In a swift movement, he had her pressed to the wall and somehow his hand fell to her chest to grope her breast. Vegeta's breath caught up in his throat at her soft feeling, but he quickly ignored the small fraction of weakness.

"Why would I want to kill my Wife? Though, if you don't learn your place I might be forced to kill you."

"Bastard." She spat and she raised her hand in an attempt to strike him, but he easily caught her small wrist in his hand.

"Onna, you have a good fighting spirit, but it wont do you any good. You are weak."

Vegeta pulled himself away from the frightened woman, then proceeded to get dressed, ignoring the fact that he was slightly turned on by her actions. "Go to bed, Onna, tomorrow will be a rough day for you." He growled to her.

Ignoring what she asked him, he turned away and headed out of the room, and back to the training room. He had to get her out of his mind. He only spoke to her for less than ten minutes but she already cast her spell on him. Who knew that the Onna would affect him so much.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. Like I said, The second chapter should be out soon. Kisses! and...REVIEW! damnit. -pout-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here I am! I'm back with the second chapter of Undefined Love. To tell the truth, I didn't really know what to call this fic, since I had started writing it out of boredom and without thought of how I wanted it to turn out. And thank you for the reviews Angel1977, Ashley and Coolchick88. I appreciate it greatly. Anyway, enough babbling. I don't own DBZ.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning when Vegeta returned to the room. Making no effort to wake the Onna from her sleep, he slipped in beside her, closing his eyes. He had went back to train, trying to get her out of his mind. How she got there, he didn't know. There was something almost saiyan about her, and that fact almost drove him over the edge the night before, 

He lay stiffly on his back, mentally growling to himself. He knew that his father was right about her. Vegeta scared himself by wondering maybe, just maybe, he would tolerate her.

Vegeta felt a small arm wrap around his sculpted body lightly, the soft skin cuddling close to his side. Immediately, Vegeta felt his own body stiffen further from his touch. 'What the fuck is she doing!' he wondered.

Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the small fragile body pressed close to his. As much as he tried, Vegeta couldn't fall asleep. 'Damn her…' Me muttered. Pulling himself away, he went to the sofa on the opposite side of the room and laid down on it. He was already feeling weak, and already reacting to her touch.

In her dream, she was with her old boyfriend, Yaumcha. They were currently swimming at a nearby lake by the palace on Earth.

Yaumcha splashed her with water, making Bulma laugh and raise her arm to shield herself from his attack.

"Stop!" she finally choked out through her laughter, splashing him back playfully.

"Never, my love." He replied.

Yaumcha swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to his body.

Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around him aswell, holding onto him. She sighed happily. This felt so real. Then suddenly, as the warmth came, it disappeared. Yaumcha disappeared. She was all alone… "All alone.."

Drowsily, she opened her eyes and watched the figure walk from the bed to the sofa. Her mind wanted to scream for help, but she knew not to. Not if she valued her life.

"Vegeta…" She called out to him softly. "Come back to bed."

"And suffer through your 'cuddling?' How about no." His gruff voice replied.

Bulma frowned, closing her eyes once more, unable to think of why she wanted him to come back. "Asshole."

By daybreak, Vegeta was up and about. He took care of the things around the palace, at least, everything that concerned him. After that, he found himself once again in the training rooms.

"Good morning, Sire." The warriors muttered, bowing to him, before once again returning to their workout.

Paying them no attention, he wondered to his own private gravity chamber.

Throwing punches into the air repeatedly, he narrowed his eyes. He was told that he would go on another mission in a few days. This time, aided by Frieza.

"Why do we need help to purge this planet? It is nothing but weaklings." He growled. "Father is so wrapped around Frieza's tail, maybe I should just over power him and get it done with. He is growing pathetically weak.

"I'd hate to see what kind of tyrant you'd be." a voice said behind him.

Vegeta smirked. "What could a third class like you have to say about my ruling? Kakarrot, leave. Before I rip out your spine and whip you with it"  
"I came to spar, Vegeta-sama. Besides, I do believe you look troubled. Something on your mind?"

"Mind your own fucking business!"

"Make me." Kakarrot urged, a satisfied smile came on his face when the prince attacked him. A Rage held within his eyes.

Bulma sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

After her shower and getting dressed, Bulma managed to get past her guards to have a look around the palace, alone. Running down a few halls, she stopped in front of a large door, and Bulma heard grunts and yelling from inside the room.

"What's going on…?" She wondered out loud. Letting her curiosity get ahold of her, she pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of saiyan men throwing punches at each other, and fighting. 'this must be where they train." she mused.

Without noticing, a small Ki blast hit her in her stomach, causing Bulma to scream and fall back unconscious. The room went silent as everyone stopped what they were doing to look. A figure came out of the lone room, silently.

"What the hell happened!" Vegeta shouted. No one answered the question for fear of their lives. "Well!"

Zara stepped up and cleared his throat. "Well… we were training, of course, and nappa was showing off shooting his new ki blasts at me and I dodged, then we heard a scream a few seconds later."

Vegeta growled. "I will deal with you idiots later." Kneeling down, he picked up the unconscious Bulma, and carried her to the medical ward.

Without waiting for the doctor, he undressed her, unable to notice the delicate curves of her body. "Damn you.." He muttered. When his eyes fell upon the burnt spot on her abdomen, he frowned. "I will kill them."

Picking up Bulma once more, he set her carefully into the regeneration tank.

"Here, let me take over."

Another large looking saiyan in a white coat rushed over and fixed the controls, ignoring Vegeta's hateful glares.

"She will be fine after a couple of hours in there."

"She better be. I will be back later." Vegeta growled, storming back into the gravity room. There will be hell to pay.

AS few hours passed by slowly before Bulma opened her eyes. She was in some kind of liquid. A mask of some sort was on her face, feeding her fresh oxygen.

But as suddenly as she woke up, the liquid began to drain and the door opened to a rather large saiyan. Her heart skipped a beat as he reached towards her, only to pull a robe around her wet slender body. "Thanks." She said weakly, and the man nodded without a word.

"What in the hell were you doing in the training hall!"

Bulma winced as she was suddenly face to face with her husband.

"I…I was just looking around." She stammered.

"Hmph. You will never go there again if you ever want to live longer."

"It sounds as if you are concerned for my safety." Bulma frowned as she saw his eye twitch.

"Go get dressed, Onna." Vegeta grunted. He was getting really weak. Bulma shook her head and reached over to take his hand, which he hastily pulled away.

"Onna what are you doing!"

"Come with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

Vegeta huffed, steadily growing annoyed.

"Because why?"

"FINE!"

Vegeta turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the room, Bulma following behind shortly with a satisfied grin.

Reaching their room after a few minutes of awkward silence, Vegeta threw open the door and walked in. "Happy, Onna?"

"Very. Thanks.."

"Hmph."

Bulma silently went to where the man was and carefully kissed his cheek before running off into the bathroom.

Vegeta stared at the bathroom door dumbfounded. 'She kissed me!' he thought to himself. Sitting himself in a nearby chair, he waited for her to finish with her shower.

After what seemed like forever to him, she finally came back out, dressed in only a towel. When she saw him, she gave a little squeak of supprised, her hand instinctively clutched the towel closer to her body.

"What are you doing here!" Bulma yelped.

"Relax, Onna. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"You're a jerk."

"A jerk whome you begged to walk to our room with?"

"So?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I am leaving for my next assignment in a few days. That is all I needed to tell you."

"What? But you just got here!" Bulma frowned. She just wanted to get to know him more. Deep down, Bulma knew he had a good heart. Why he didn't show it was a mystery to her. But she liked mysteries.

"I was ordered to. Why? You suddenly want me to be here to 'protect' you? Hah!"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Of course I want you to stay." Bulma finally said, but softly.

"Too bad." Vegeta got up and walked to her, his hand resting on the small of her back. Bulma blinked up at him in supprise. She seemed to be getting a lot of those lately when the prince came home.

Vegeta growled to himself for his actions but couldn't help himself but to lean down and capture her lips passionately, his tongue prying her lips apart as he tasted her. Pulling back some few minutes later and without a word, he turned swiftly and left the room, leaving Bulma too shocked to do or say anything but watch his departure.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it folks! Chapter two! Now, I haven't really started chapter three, but it should be the first lemony to it so yeah! Have a great thanksgiving and all that good stuff. Don't eat too much. Rawr. And keep the reviews coming! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas and whatnot. hmm..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, I am back, and I know it has been a while and I promised that I would update after thanksgiving. Due to some circumstances that had happened down here (mainly the job and school) I haven't had the energy to update. But as I promised, this is a lemon chapter so If you are under your respected age, I pray that you not read this. Thank you for reviewing to those who have. And I will see you next update._**

**_I do not own DBZ. (this is Christmas time, you really think I can afford to buy this anime series? C'mon.)_**

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

A day went by without so much of a word from the prince. Bulma was worried. But why? This was a forced marriage… wasn't it? Why did she even care if he came back or not? But something bothered her. It ran though her brain and down her spine like a cold invisible snake, ready to strike. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on, And it was driving her to madness.

Stepping out into the hallway, Kakarrot standing a few feet behind her as she started to make her way through the maze of the castle. Without looking where she was going, she ran into a steel like muscular chest. Behind her Kakarrot hastily bowed to the figure.

Bulma looked up, seeing King Vegeta, Bulma bowed slightly and the saiyan king laughed.

"You've seemed to have my son acting strangely. How in all Vegeta-sei did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything Sire." Bulma said, being careful to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, you did something. And I am impressed. But don't let whatever your doing affect what his mission is. Understand?"

"Yes, sire." Bulma bowed once more and walked past him. The sight of the Saiyan king made her skin crawl. The way his eyes roamed over her body.. The thought made her sick.

She turned another corner and then outside coming face to face with a rather large garden what was given to her.

"Kakarrot, why is Vegeta always a jerk?" She looked to a flower then cupping it carefully in her hand, leaning in to sniff it's sweet scent.

"Well, milady, he has basically been raised by war and blood lust. That can do that to a man. Didn't you know that?"

"Guess I didn't. But the king is right. I haven't seen him for a while… not since… the last kiss we shared." Bulma sighed and moved away from the flower to set herself on a nearby bench.

"So you two shared a kiss, huh?" Kakarrot questioned.

"Yeah."

A figure appeared behind the two people, chuckling.

"I don't believe that it is any of your concern what we do, third-class. Leave is." Vegeta growled appearing behind his wife.

Hiding the flash of anger from appearing on his face, Kakarrot nodded and stood, walking back to the castle."

"Also, it is none of your concern to disclose our personal life to a third class warrior." Vegeta instructed.

"What personal life?" Bulma questioned back, standing to face her husband.

Vegeta smirked, walking to her and slipped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her agenst his hard body. "What you and I do behind closed doors, Onna."

Holding her breath, Bulma tried to think reasonably. She could feel his large muscles under his spandex suit and she could almost feel herself melt within his arms.

"Nothing else to say, Onna?" He asked seductively, his hand roaming down to cup her rear, causing Bulma to moan softly.

Bulma leaned her body to his more and with that, Vegeta took his hint and scooped her up to carry her back into their room.

Bulma's mind was in a haze. She had remembered that she was arguing with vegeta, but why was her body screaming for his touch? Opening her eyes, she was laying on their bed, Vegeta over her and staring down at her.

"What… What are you doing?" she managed to ask.

"What do you think?" Was her response. Vegeta's voice seemed to be strained as if to hide his emotions.

Vegeta leaned down, brushing Bulma's shirt from her shoulder and gently kissed it, his lips brushing over her soft skin. His hand roamed over her body once more, her moans of pleasure and need only caused him to go on.

Pulling himself away from her shoulder, he suddenly ripped her shirt open to expose her bra-less body underneath him.

Somewhat surprised and shocked that she didn't wear a bra, Vegeta smirked as he took in her beauty.

"Where you planning on teasing me?" He asked, running a finger over her already hardened nipple.

Bulma looked up at him, embarrassed, but made no move to tell him to stop. Something was holding her back.

"Well?" Vegeta urged, pinching her nipple carefully.

Bulma groaned at the pinch and gasped, finally finding her voice. "n.. no, it was too hot for a bra.." she said, a brighter blush appearing on her cheek.

Chuckling, Vegeta leaned back down to press his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. His tongue pressing through her lips he roamed her mouth, probing and tasting her.

Bulma sighed into his kiss and felt herself reaching up to push odd his training suit.

"Impatient?" He smirked. He allowed her to push the suit off his body, revealing that he wore nothing on underneath.

After a few moments of stripping each other, Bulma's eyes looked over him. He had scars all over his body. Even though the scars looked almost hideous, he looked almost… 'Beautiful' a voice inside her mind muttered. Bulma blinked and smiled. 'Yes… he's beautiful..' she thought.

Having watched Bulma's reaction to him, Vegeta smiled inwardly when she didn't order him away from her. Not that he would listen anyway. He leaned forward to capture her nipple between his lips, letting his tongue lick over the hardened nub. Doing so, he heard her give out a little whimper of pleasure.

Bulma couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't understand how her body reacted with each and every touch that Vegeta gave her. Letting out a small whimper as she captured her nipple, she felt his hardened manhood inch closer to her.

"Relax…" He whispered into her ear softly. Sensing her relax somewhat, and without hesitating, he pushed himself deep into her, causing her to give out a small cry of pain.

After waiting fore her to get used to him within her, he pulled back slightly to push back in at a slow but steady pace until he heard her moan out happily once more.

As he gradually gained speed, Vegeta grunted and lent foreword to kiss her neck. She looked up at him and he smirked. Lifting his hand to her breast, Vegeta distracted her long enough to bite his teeth into her neck, earning a startled gasp from her.

With the small gasp, they both came out with pleasure filling both of their bodies, sending shivers through their spins.

Bulma laid back weakly, feeling tired more than usual, she somewhat feeling comfortable with Vegeta on top of her, holding her. "Vegeta…" She whispered softly.

As he Erupted his seed inside her womb, all her memories flooded into his mind. He held into her and pushed her head close to his neck. "Bite me, Onna." He grunted.

Bulma looked to him questionably, not understanding. "Vegeta…?"

"Do it." he growled, growing impatient.

Bulma blinked and wrapped her arms around him, letting her own teeth sink into his flesh. With his blood sinking into her mouth, she watched his memories as they came into her mind almost all at once. The memories that he gave her erupted tears in her eyes and she wept at the pain that he had once felt.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he held onto her, cursing himself for the show of weakness and tender care, but what of just this once, holding her and caring for her.

"Just this once."

Vegeta willed them both to sleep, and slowly, Bulma's tears faded away to sniffles as she curled her body close to his. Sometime in the night, Vegeta's tail wrapped around her slender hips, a small non-Vegeta like smile appeared on his lips as they slept.

"Just this once."

* * *

_**Ok ya'll. I know it took a lot of time for me to write this out and I know it isn't all that great, but this is my first lemon that I have written, ever. And I am not real sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will work as hard as I can to get it out soon. Kisses, ya'll.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOMG. been a long ass time since I have written anything. I appologise. Well, I seemed to have forgotten the sence of the plot in this story, so when you forget, make a new one up, ne! well. its not much, but im sleepy and I had the urge to write. Hopefully it will make you guys happy. 3**_

* * *

The next morning came, and the sunlight swpt through the windows like a slithering serpant. The morning dew seeped through the air, smelling like the scent of fresh flowers.

Waking from her slumber, Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at the cealing. Her mind wandered to what happened the ngiht before, but she could not seem to grasp the fact that she had slept with the man that she was forced to marry. Sure, he was rugged on the outside, but he had chosen her to share his memories with. And what painfuil memories he had indeed. Surely it explained the way that he was. It explained the reason why all saiyans were tough.

Pushing the sheets off of her naked legs, she sat up and stood. slightly light headed, she reached out of the end of the bed post to stedy herself. The bed itself was soiled with their juiices and the blood of her now ruined maindenhead. Making sure she was steady, we went into the bath chamber and turned the water on to luke warm, and settled into the soothing bath to ease the pain in her joints. Oh how her body ached.

"You slept late, Onna"

Bulma looked up to see her husband leaning against the opening of the door. On instinct, she crossed an arm over her breasts and blushed.

"Acting shy? Why bother, You were satisfactory in bed. Writhing underneith me like a cat in heat."

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"What do you think I want?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked."

Vegeta gave off another huff, then his usual smirk. "Well, I just came to tell You i leave this afternoon for another mission. I dont know when I will be back, so if you know your position you will behave yourself."

Bulma blinked and frowned. She was jsut growing used to him and perhaps even falling in love with the guy. What kind of relationship would they have if he was only home for a few days then have to leave for a few weeks. What would become of her emotions?

"Can't you stay?" She asked. It was silly, because she knew the answer to that before she even had to ask.

All at once, vegeta's act vanished and his smirk dropped into a slight frown. all at once he looked older than he should. 'I can't leave her..' he thought to himself. Instantly his mind screamed "traitor!" for letting his weakness showed. but what the hell, he had bonded with her already.

"Onna, let me tell you a little secret about bonded mates." Vegeta said, walking to the edge of the ub to sit downm taking a sponge to wash her back. "When a pair bond, they are never alone. and if one has to go away they are still together. because they can read thoughts. they can communicate."

Shocked by his behavior, Bulma blinked and tilted her head to glance at him over her shoulder. "Like telepathy?" she asked.

"Something like that. But its not only speaking with each other. we can also feel what the other is feeling. You probably felt it last ngith when you bit me. But if you think hard enough, I will be there by your side. When I am gone, dont forget this. Be careful of yourself, because there are those around the palace that will love to get their hands on you. And be careful of my Father. He might be planning something." Vegeta set the sponge down and leaned down to kiss the mark he had left on her neck causing Bulma to shiver.

Shivering, Bulma's mind raced with the news. She was new to this so she didnt know much of the saiyan's customs or their beliefes. Needless to say, this brought some of the worry she had down.

"When do you leave?"

"Now."

Fearing that tears will fall down, Bulma sniffled and nodded. "Take care of yourself."

Giving her one last smirk, Vegeta grabbed her breast and let ouyt a simple squeeze. "You aswell, Onna."

When he had left, it wasnt even a moment later that Bulma had a chill run down her spine. Almost as if on cue, things were happening and the end results werent going to be good.

"Kami... Keep me safe.." Bulma muttered, getting out of the bathtub and went to her room to get dressed.

* * *

_**Rawr. Okay,. there you got it. I will try to write more tomorrow when i get home from work. But if not, I will see you on the next post, which will not be too long... I hope. I will also try to write more on length wise. Kisses!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, you guys. I don't think that I have never been shocked as I was before this morning. I loved the ammount of reviews I have gotten, and it had inspired me to write yet another chapter of this story. Thanks to those who had reviewed and I hope to hear your imput once more. It made me Very happy.**_

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and yet Vegeta has still not yet returned from the mission that had taken him away last. Each day. Bulma had been worried and even though the bond between Vegeta and her had be strong, she could feel it's pressance slowly dissapear. She tried every night to reach out for his life essance, to see if he was thinking of her. Each time she thought that she had come close, the feeling would leave like a puff of smoke and a feeling of dread would fill her body and heart.

The king of vegeta-sai had become more and more nicer to her also. He would stop her in the hallway and chat with her like they were old lifelong frineds. Something a King would rarely ever do.

Bulma sighed. She had just once more ran into the king and made a hastey excuse to avoid his pressance. Sitting next to Kakarott, she leaned foreward to rest her forehead in her palms.

"I don't know what to do anymore. It has been six months since he had left. even though I havent really gotten to know him, I miss him terribly."

Kakarott looked at his close friend sadly. There was something important that he needed to tell her but in her mourning over her husband, he couldnt bear to tell her. But things must be done, or else she would continue thinking things that would simply be untrue.

"Bulma there is something I need to tell you." Bulma looked up at him and sniffled. A tear falling down her cheek. "Prince Vegeta has gone missing in acytion. We are unable to find his pod ship. We have been looking for weeks. The king has decided for the time being, Vegeta-sei will not be safe for you, so we are going to send you back to your home planet. But as soon as we locate your husband we will send for you at once."

Bulma didn't know exzactly what to think. She wanted to go home for the longest time. She wanted to see Yaumcha once more, but then again, going home had her feeling the dreaded emotions once more. SHe had definately fallen for Vegeta.

"WHat if I don't want to go..?" She had asked.

"You don't have a choice. The king has ordered the ship to leave tomorrow morning. At this moment your bags are being packed and you will leave tomorrow."

Kakarott frowned once more. The truth was, there was a threat of a battle forming on the plannet and most of the females were being evacuated to other planets. Warriors or not, they must do what they had to do.

Bulma whimpered and nodded. "At the moment, I don't think I could fight the order of the king. Verywell.."

Finishing her talk with Kakarott, Bulma gotten up to head to her room. Her heart was breaking. She was torn up that Vegeta had gone missing. Maybe that was the reason why she could no longer feel his life force. Could it also mean the reason why the mark on her neck has began to dissapear.

With her mind filled with worry, she laid down and drifted off to a worried filled state.

The next morning seemed both short and long at the same time. Taking a look outside her window, she glanced at the place that had been her home for the past year and a half. Part of her was happy that she was going back home, the other part of her mourned the fact that she may never see this place again. To tell the truth she had grown used to the muscled men and the prissy ladies fighting in the hallways.

"Ready to go home?" Bulma heared a familiar voice ask.

"Kakarott?" Bulma asked, somewhat supprised. "You're going with me?"

"Someone has to protect you while your husband is missing. It is my job and I really dont midn it.. besides. I think you may need a friend to talk to when you get upset." Kakarott said with a sheepish grin.

Instantly, Bulma felt relieved. Now things wont be as hard for her. She nodded and patted the spot next to her, offering him a place to sit down as the plain started up and decended it's way back to the planet Earth. Things were surly going to be different indeed.

Somewhere off in a distance, on an undiscovered planet, strange beings with pale green skin formed a circle around a fallen figure who laid bleeding. All together, they helped him up and placed him on a cot. The elder, or the one that seemed to lead the group reached into a bag and pulled out a small bean like object. The Elder reached up and placed the bean into the man's mouth. as suddenly as the bean dissapeared, the wounds that was on the man's body began to heal themselves.

"He will be just fine.." The elder said..

"Bastards.." Replied the man.

* * *

**_Okay! Well, another cliffhanger, but I got this awsome idea for this story. I hope That I will make it a regular in writing this. Anyway. Thanks once more, and I look foreward into reading more reviews. yay! Don't dissapoint me, readers! Kisses!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well, I must say, what you people have to say makes me giggle inside. I am quite pleased at the result of the reviews I am getting and it inspires me to write more. But it also could be the ammount of time i took off from writing. Perhaps I shouldnt stay away for as long as I have been. But this chapter a Day isnt going to last forever, but I will do as best I can to keep everyone happy. But there will not be a chapter after this untill the weekend. I am going to be out of town._**

* * *

****

Few years have passed. A few long and painful years have passed. To Bulma it seemed to have taken it's toll. She had not forgotten about Vegeta, but she also had not been with him personally for very long to become so attached that her heart would burst if she didn't see him. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that made her wonder if he was really alive.. if he was somehow thinking or even looking for her.

"Bulma, Why are you lingering outside. Don't you know that it is winter? You will catch cold!"

Looking behind her, Bulma smiled at Kakarott. He had not left her side since they had returned to Earth. She was happy for him. He had found a mate, he was happy. Hell, he even had a kid now. She was happy for him. But she was not as happy. Since there was no proof that Vegeta was dead, she was still technically married untill the king of Vegeta-sei announced her freedome. But so far, there has been no word. In fact, there has been no word for many weeks now. Before, they got a transmition every two weeks, but there hasnt been anything in a while. Bulma was growing more and more worried.

"Kakarott, I was just getting fresh air. This party has become painfully dull, and the people are giving me a headach."

Kakarott walked up to her and placed a hand on her hip to hug her like a brother would a sister. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"Actually, I was thinking that it was odd that we have not heard anything from the king of Vegeta-sei. What if something happened?"

"Then we should be on our guard. But I am sure that everything is fine. Don't worry. Now, go back to the party, have fun, and for kami's sake. Smile. There are many men there that would give anything to dance with you."

Bulma let out a small laugh. "Yes, they wish to dance with me so they can feel my backside up."

"Not if I kick their ass before their hand reaches yours." Kakarott teased and gave her a small wink. "Trust me. You just need to relax and not think about anything that has the word 'husband, vegeta, or machines.' "

"Ohhh.. that's a toughie."

"Never knew you to back out of a challenge."

Shaking her head, Bulma left to go back inside the pallace. It was true though. Over the years, she has grown bolder, tougher and if at all, Bitchier.

As soon as she enetered the grand ballroom, many eyes fell upon her. She had let her blue hair grow out to her waist and her beauty easily surpassed many of the women's own beauty, leaving her the most enveyed, hated and most wanted woman alive on Earth. But as Bulma made her way down the flight of stairs, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Care to dance?" Another familliar voice asked.

"Yaumcha.. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

He smiled and held his hand out to her with a small bow. He had cut his long hair and he looked more handsom and manly now. Bulma couldnt exactly deny the fact that she was still attracted to him, but she had to be in control. She would not fall for a man who did not earn her love.

Yaumcha lead Bulma to the dance floor and his arm returned to the spot above her rear as they began to move to the music. Looking in each other's eyes, there seemed to be an almost silent communication heald within them. No words were needed, but yet they really didnt need to be said.

"So.. what was the reason that you have asked me to dance with you tonight?" Bulma couldnt help herself but to ask.

"Why do you ask such a thing? I missed you terribaly since you left for that barbaric planet. Now you are back and I can start to make you fall for me once more."

"It wouldn't matter. I am still a married woman. The Saiyan law is not like the Earth laws. There is no abandonment law and such."

"It matters. Because I can be there for you when you need me, even though it wont be for sexual or physical need. I have changed, Bulma, I am not the man that you used to know."

"Thank Kami for that." Bulma smiled. And with a small chuckle, Yaumcha twirled her around the dance floor gently.

* * *

Across the distance, Vegeta growled as he passed the room he was in. The Namiken people said if he could find the so called "dragon balls" he could wish his space pod back together. But there was something also different about him. He could not remember most parts of his past. He could remember going out to war, that he was a prince and that he was supposed to do something, but other than that, all other memories have been lost. There was this nagging thought in the back of his mind that made the fur on his tail stand on end. It also pissed him off to no end. Perhaps he should use a wish for his memory.

"One more dragopn ball before i can get off this blasted planet." Vegeta muttered to himself as he stormed out of the building where he stored the balls he had collected already.

Glaring at many of the green skined people, Vegeta powered up and flew into the air in search of the orange object. He was proud of himself for achieving the legendary Super saiyan form, He had a feeling that it would come in use.

Though, there has been this longing in his heart he could not seem to shake. "What is this blasted emotion?" Vegeta asked so many times. Vegeta could not put his finger on it but in time... In time, things will come out. In time, he will figure out what it is he is missing and what he is longing for. But for now, he is determened to get off this planet and then kill something. His saiyan blood was utterly boiling, turning him mad.

* * *

_**Whoo... yes, I do believe this chapter was a little bit longer. but I cannot put anything else in here without having to rwite two chapters in one. But this will have to hold you out untill this weekend. So... review. (They make me giggle) Kisses!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, I am back. And those who hve said longer chapters, I cannot write long chapters at 2am in the mmorning, aswell as putting out a chapter everyday. Sorry, but its not going to happen. though, I plan on making this chapter a long one so you guys will stay happy.**_

* * *

****

_**Vegeta P.O.V 2 years ago**_

He had told the Onna farewell. It was somewhat hard, but he had done it. He cursed himself for being so weak. It was not in the Saiyan nature to get so attached to their mates. They were there to produce brats that backmouth their parents and to cook their food. But this onna... there was something about her that made him go weak in the knees. It was also very rare that the mates bonded. What had come over him that night?

But he had to put away these feelings. If he wanted to come out of this mission alive, he had to put away these feelings. He was up against one of the most feared fighters in the galexy. Frieza.

Walking across the ship's deck, Vegeta barked orders to the lower class saiyns. Vegeta watched as they carried many items into the ship as it was minutes away from taking off towards batter. Raising his hand he fixed a glove back into place, making his way onto the ship and settling into the piolet's seat.

After everything was set, Vegeta let out a menacing laugh and took off into the air.

At first, everything seemed fine. Finding Frieza's ship was anything but hard. Launching his first plan of attack was easy aswell. Hell, even getting on board took no more than his little pinky finger. Angry at the little fight that frieza was putting up, Vegeta was getting more than irritated.

Inside the ship, Frieza smirked. "So the little monkey is falling into my trap. How delightful. We shall see how long it takes till he finds the cheese..." Snapping his clawed fingers, warriors nodded and calmly walked out into the halls. "How delightful, indeed.."

Walking down a few halls, Vegeta growled impatiently to himself. How was this supposed to be the most difficult mission he is ever going to be on. Whoever this Frieza is not putting up much of a fight. Plus, he was growing bored. "This is not worth my time." He muttered, turning around and marching back to his pod angrily.

"Leaving so soon?" A gruff voice asked before Vegeta was suddenly slammed with a small ki blast.

Slamming into a wall, Vegeta grunted. "Was that suppose to hurt?" He muttered with a chuckle, forming his own ki blast in the palm of his hand, he slowly turned around. Smirking faces greeted him and they suddenly swarmed around hte prince.

The fighting lasted a few moments, and Vegeta barely got away, rendering many of the wariiors unconcious or Dead. Getting into the pod, he punched in a few keys and took off.

What he planned to do was just to go to a nearby planet to regain his strength and to think of a new stratagy.

"Going so soon, my dear monkey?" A voice in his pod said, followed by a menacing laughter.

"What the Hell!" Vegeta grunted. Somehow someone had managed to get to his pod without him realizing it and installing a few things that he did not know how to work.

"How do you like my little Gift?" Frieza asked, and soon aftrer he mentioned that, the pod began to become out of crontrol, causing vegteta to slam against the wall as the pod raced off into a distance, catching of fire.

"Bastard! You will not get off this easily!"

Frieza laughed. "Bring it on. But right now, im afraid that in a moment you will be nothing but burnt ashes. Too bad you didnt get to see hte last of your planet. My men had such fun blowing it up."

"No! Bulma!" Vegeta cried as his pod suddenly made contact with a rough solid object, the glass breaking and he hitting his head on a few rocks and the ground, causing him to black out.

When he regained conciousness, above him were faces of green people. "Bastards.." he managed to mutter, his head swarming and swimming, his vission coming in and out of focus. As hard as he tried, He couldnt keep his eyes open.

As the weeks went by, Vegeta trained hard with whatever the nameks could spare and his attitude decreased somewhat. Training for most of the day and eating food by the tub fulls, it didn't take him long to achieve super Saiyan. The nameks, Being as skilled as they are made the hyperbolic time chamber. As an experiment, they had let Vegeta try it out.

"They finally made somethign of use, other than talking about those silly dragonballs." Vegeta muttered. He trained for many days, but in the chamber it was years. The "years" took damage on his body but being almost super like, it didnt slow him down, but made him even stronger.

When he finally achieved what he felt was right, he came out of the chamber.

"So. What are these dragonballs that you green beans always talk about?" Vegeta grummbled.

The namik blinked and shrugged. "You have to go aroun d the plannet, collecting all Seven. If you are able to do that, you chant the magical words and a great dragon will appear to grant two of your wishes. But once you used the dragonballs, they scatter all over the world once more and you have to wait at least a year before hunting them down again."

"Being able to grant any wish, eh?" Vegeta asked, stroking his chin. :"Very well. I will do that.."

_(Presant Day)_

"Training seemed to have paid off. I Finallygot all the dragon balls." Vegeta smirked, gathering the balls and putting them on the ground before him."Now what I've been waiting for. And spending all that time in the chamber, I am now ready to face anything heading my way."

Muttering the sacred words he had been told, the great dragon came forth, wrapping it's slender body around the planet Namek his voice booming through out the land.

"I shall grant you two wishes.. Choose now."

The ground began to shake from the power that seemed to radiate throughout the land, making vegeta smirk with pleasure.

"My first wish..." Vegeta shouted into the sky "Is that my ship be restored to it's original shap and form"

"You're first wish has been granted. Tell me your final wish."

Vegeta Narrowed his eyes. He knew nothing of what happened before he woke up on this planet, but he knew he was the most powerful being in the galexy.

"I Wish for my knowledge and memories also be restored." Vegeta ordered.

Like a wave, memories flooded into his mind. Memories of Bulma, and memories of the last words Frieza had mentioned to him. Vegeta-sei was no more.

Vegeta let out an anguished cry. If his planet had been destroyed then the Onna, his wife, must also have died.

Somewhere in his heart, Vegeta could not stop the pain that grew inside him. As suddenly as the dragon dissapeared, Vegeta climped into the pod and headed into space. He would get his revenge.

He did not know where he was in the galexy, but he picked a random destination. he had to purge some planets to get his mind back in order. Saying not a word, the pod that Vegeta was in was heading towards Earth...to distroy it.

* * *

_**Yay! well, I hope that this was long enough for you. (Though, it looked better and longer on Notepad) I do not do well with fight scenes and so therefore, I tried the best I could. I hope everyone is satisfied with what I got down here, and I will get the next post up as soon as I possibally can. Reviews are loved! Kisses!**_


End file.
